House that built me songfic oneshot
by ForeverXxXYours
Summary: this is a cute little oneshot that i wrote... or i think its cute... implied seddie... and Freddie doesnt live in Sams house... lets say that his aunt does and he is visiting her and his little cousin


Cute little song-fic oneshot about Sam going home…

House that built me: Miranda Lambert.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the song "House that built me"

I know they say you can't go home again  
>I just had to come back one last time<br>Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam  
>But these handprints on the front steps are mine<p>

Samantha Puckett stepped up the front steps of her old house, she hadn't been to Seattle in years, and she missed everything about it.

She knocked on the door and a young woman about 16- young enough to be her daughter - opened it.

"Do I know you?" she asked, confused, as she had never seen Sam in her life.

"No ma'am, but I used to live here, and I was wondering if I could take a look around, if that is alright with you."

"Oh," said the woman, with a look of realization on her face, "of course you can."

"Thank you," Sam said looking down at the steps, and noticing two small handprints, her hand prints, in the concrete, she smiled.

Up those stairs in that little back bedroom  
>Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar<br>I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
>My favorite dog is buried in the yard<p>

The woman didn't mind at all when Sam asked her if she wanted to know about the house, after all, she was working, and she was looking for a way to stall anyway.

As they entered a small back bedroom at the top of the stairs Sam spoke up again, "I used to do my homework in here, or try to any way, I was never that good on following through with what I had started," she laughed a little, and then looked out the window, "I used to have a little cat named Frothy, but before I got her, I had a dog named Fatcake, do you see that live oak right there," the woman nodded, "that's where Fatcake is buried."

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>This brokenness inside me might start healing<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself<p>

Sam trailed her fingers down the banister that she and her mother used to slide down when she was in third grade, "You know, I thought that if I came back here one more time I would maybe not feel as broken, detached from myself," she let out a humorless chuckle, "Out there in the big world, it's almost like I am not me anymore, I thought if I came here I could find myself," the woman nodded, knowing exactly how Sam felt.

If I could just come in I swear I'll leave  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>From the house that built me

"Don't worry, miss, I will be leaving soon, I just need a memory from here, this house built me."

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years  
>From Better Homes and Gardens magazine<br>Plans were drawn and concrete poured  
>Nail by nail and board by board<br>Daddy gave life to mama's dream

"My mama used to cut out picture of cute little houses from magazines, then she would make plans on how to make a family house for us," the woman was about to say something, but Sam cut her off, "before daddy died, he made mama's dreams come true…"

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>This brokenness inside me might start healing<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself<p>

If I could just come in I swear I'll leave  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>From the house that built me

She remembered her second kiss with Freddie, when he asked her out, when he proposed, she remembered saying no, a decision that she would regret for the rest of her life.

You leave home and you move on and you do the best you can  
>I got lost in this old world and forgot who I am<p>

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>This brokenness inside me might start healing<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself<p>

If I could walk around I swear I'll leave  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>From the house that built me

A voice came from behind the two women, startling them, "Sam?"

A smile crept up on Sam's face, "Freddie."

This is my first ever fanfiction, so go easy on me. The 16 year old girl is not Freddie's daughter, she is his cousin; Sam and Freddie are about 34 so don't freak out.

REVIEW!


End file.
